The ultimate objective of the research projects in this program project application is to improve the therapeutic results for patients with leukemia and lymphoma. To achieve this objective, results of laboratory studies will be used to provide the basis for development of new treatment approaches in the clinic. At the same time, tumor samples from patients at diagnosis and/or relapse and normal lymphocytes and other cells from patients enrolled on clinical trials are studied to assess the responses to new treatments. As a results, the clinical projects in particular require research resources which extend beyond direct patient care and clinical laboratory functions. Without clinical research support provided in this Core it would not be possible to coordinate the proper collection of multiple research specimens from hundreds of patients/year, as well as th timely follow up of patients enrolled on research studies. Equally important for the success of the project is the collaboration of individuals in this core with staff from the biostatistic Core, who provide a quality control system for specimen tracking, computerized data entry, quality control of data as well as assist in the design and analysis of clinical research protocols. The purpose of the Clinical Research Support Core is to provide the following services that will be utilized by all of the research projects. 1. To collect research specimens and coordinate patient follow-up at DFCI and affiliated hospitals. 2. Act as liaison with outside physician and hospitals to coordinate the collection of research specimens and follow-up data. 3. To ensure that study parameters are followed, confirm eligibility and patient registration. 4. Ensure that study parameters are followed, confirm eligibility and patient registration. 4. Ensure accuracy of submitted data from outside sources. 5. To provide data management for the collection of individual patient information.